


Choosing KITT

by Alphatsar



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Snippet I made on the fly, Wholesome, a man and his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphatsar/pseuds/Alphatsar
Summary: The sight of him alone made up Michael's mind for him--then and there.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Choosing KITT

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing more Michael/KITT work on here is so nice. I have a handful of snippets and the like I have been hoarding away on my laptop. If anyone wants more I can share.

"You can stay over and I can...make us some coffee in the morning," Sarah tantalized, eyes already twinkling with the prospect of the late night activities in mind.

Michael thought about it, savored the idea of a pliant and warm partner beside him in bed, and not just from the prospect of intimate fun. He imagined the early morning rousing, coming out for whatever his would-be date would proffer, maybe settle in for another round of tender love making, sit about for a bit, and then...Then.

Then Michael had cast his gaze out the highrise building, down to the sprawling streets bustling with people coming and going about their daily lives. Amongst the flood of people he found KITT, ever obedient, and patiently parked against the curb side of the building awaiting Michael's return. The sight of him alone made up Michael's mind for him--then and there.

Just the spectacle of how the light shimmered atop the black top, the way the sleek coat glistened beneath the sun's rays. How the bottomless well of ebony ink looked even from way up at the top. No. Michael gave up on early morning snuggles in a heartbeat.

"Sarah, thank you, really! But something came up." With that he gave her a chaste, parting kiss to the cheek and made to leave the office of its suit and ties, the murmurs of figures and tech that flew above him.

Flabbergasted, Sarah called to his back, "Is something wrong with your car?"

"I hope not!" Michael called back, already trading his casual gait for a more brisk almost-jog to escape the congestion of the human congregation and the cluster of the building. It was becoming stifling to the man who prized freedom above all else.

\---

As Michael finally made it outside, he found KITT still there, if not closer this time to the curb entrance to greet him upon exiting. Yet again the glimmer of that sleek coat, the sharp angles and how the sun complimented his frame had Michael's heart soaring. A dorky grin was on his lips as he approached the quiet Trans Am.

"Michael?" The AI spoke as if awaking from a nap, sudden and surprised by Michael's appearance. His sensor flicked alive and slowly oscillated as if in curious observation of the man.

"Hey bud," the man replied by way of greeting, already settling to beside the front of the hood and uncaring of any curious onlookers.

"Why did you not stay with MS. Wilson? I cut off audio feedback after she proffered you, what was it, coffee? I take that to be in lieu of offering you sexual services explicitly, and certainly a nice company for your nightly venue."

The brunet actually snorted at that, hand resting on the warm hood with its fathomless spread of lustrous darkness.

"No bud, I prefer it just be you and me for now. What do you say?"

The vehicle whirred curiously, as if he could not comprehend that he, an AI, had been chosen over a willing bedmate. Michael pat at him sympathetically but stood up to walk the length of the other's front. KITT willingly opened the driver side door before Michael even reached it, welcoming his partner in with muted wonder.

As soon as Michael settled in he let his palms settle about the dashboard lovingly and he regarded the voice box as he knew the other was watching him back in kind. 

KITT remained silent, observing and waiting as Michael did not move his hands to grasp at his wheel. Let alone give him direction as to where they should be heading.

Understanding this, Michael again took pity on the confused Trans Am. He let his hands fall to his lap and kept his feet away from the pedals, probably shocking KITT even further.

"Michael," the AI queried again, sounding deeply unsettled this time. 

"Everything is fine, I promise," and this time he threw a sunny smile to the AI's voice box in reassurance. "I was thinking, where would you like to go today?"

"Me?" 

"Yeah, I want you to pick our destination this time, go ahead. I will go wherever you want to go."

As if trying to recover from his initial shock, the Firebird responded, "That is a given Michael as you are within me now."

A smile was his only response followed by a brief, quick kiss to his steering wheel that left the poor car whirring excitedly in shock. As if embarrassed at his audible reaction, KITT cut off his audio feed and fell silent, his dash, however, gleamed brighter than usual. 

"I suppose I had one stop in mind before our venture home…"

"Shoot."

With that the car slowly eased out from the corporate building entrance, wheels turning away from the looming lobby and to the exit. Out to the highway with its throng of human traffic, to the everyday hustle of city life. And, for one lucky AI, out to where he and his lover could be in peace.


End file.
